The present invention is related to microarrays. In order to facilitate discussion of the present invention, a general background for particular types of microarrays is provided below. In the following discussion, the terms “microarray,” “molecular array,” and “array” are used interchangeably. The terms “microarray” and “molecular array” are well known and well understood in the scientific community. As discussed below, a microarray is a precisely manufactured tool which may be used in research, diagnostic testing, or various other analytical techniques to analyze complex solutions of any type of molecule that can be optically or radiometrically detected and that can bind with high specificity to complementary molecules synthesized within, or bound to, discrete features on the surface of a microarray. Because microarrays are widely used for analysis of nucleic acid samples, the following background information on microarrays is introduced in the context of analysis of nucleic acid solutions following a brief background of nucleic acid chemistry.
Deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”) and ribonucleic acid (“RNA”) are linear polymers, each synthesized from four different types of subunit molecules. FIG. 1 illustrates a short DNA polymer 100, called an oligomer, composed of the following subunits: (1) deoxy-adenosine 102; (2) deoxy-thymidine 104; (3) deoxy-cytosine 106; and (4) deoxy-guanosine 108. Phosphorylated subunits of DNA and RNA molecules, called “nucleotides,” are linked together through phosphodiester bonds 110-115 to form DNA and RNA polymers. A linear DNA molecule, such as the oligomer shown in FIG. 1, has a 5′ end 118 and a 3′ end 120. A DNA polymer can be chemically characterized by writing, in sequence from the 5′ end to the 3′ end, the single letter abbreviations A, T, C, and G for the nucleotide subunits that together compose the DNA polymer. For example, the oligomer 100 shown in FIG. 1 can be chemically represented as “ATCG.”
The DNA polymers that contain the organization information for living organisms occur in the nuclei of cells in pairs, forming double-stranded DNA helices. One polymer of the pair is laid out in a 5′ to 3′ direction, and the other polymer of the pair is laid out in a 3′ to 5′ direction, or, in other words, the two strands are anti-parallel. The two DNA polymers, or strands, within a double-stranded DNA helix are bound to each other through attractive forces including hydrophobic interactions between stacked purine and pyrimidine bases and hydrogen bonding between purine and pyrimidine bases, the attractive forces emphasized by conformational constraints of DNA polymers. FIGS. 2A-B illustrates the hydrogen bonding between the purine and pyrimidine bases of two anti-parallel DNA strands. AT and GC base pairs, illustrated in FIGS. 2A-B, are known as Watson-Crick (“WC”) base pairs. Two DNA strands linked together by hydrogen bonds forms the familiar helix structure of a double-stranded DNA helix. FIG. 3 illustrates a short section of a DNA double helix 300 comprising a first strand 302 and a second, anti-parallel strand 304.
Double-stranded DNA may be denatured, or converted into single stranded DNA, by changing the ionic strength of the solution containing the double-stranded DNA or by raising the temperature of the solution. Single-stranded DNA polymers may be renatured, or converted back into DNA duplexes, by reversing the denaturing conditions, for example by lowering the temperature of the solution containing complementary single-stranded DNA polymers. During renaturing or hybridization, complementary bases of anti-parallel DNA strands form WC base pairs in a cooperative fashion, leading to reannealing of the DNA duplex.
FIGS. 4-7 illustrate the principle of the microarray-based hybridization assay. A microarray (402 in FIG. 4) comprises a substrate upon which a regular pattern of features is prepared by various manufacturing processes. The microarray 402 in FIG. 4, and in subsequent FIGS. 5-7, has a grid-like 2-dimensional pattern of square features, such as feature 404 shown in the upper left-hand corner of the microarray. Each feature of the microarray contains a large number of identical oligonucleotides covalently bound to the surface of the feature. These bound oligonucleotides are known as probes. In general, chemically distinct probes are bound to the different features of a microarray, so that each feature corresponds to a particular nucleotide sequence.
Once a microarray has been prepared, the microarray may be exposed to a sample solution of target DNA or RNA molecules (410-413 in FIG. 4) labeled with fluorophores, chemiluminescent compounds, or radioactive atoms 415-418. Labeled target DNA or RNA hybridizes through base pairing interactions to the complementary probe DNA, synthesized on the surface of the microarray. FIG. 5 shows a number of such target molecules 502-504 hybridized to complementary probes 505-507, which are in turn bound to the surface of the microarray 402. Targets, such as labeled DNA molecules 508 and 509, that do not contain nucleotide sequences complementary to any of the probes bound to the microarray surface do not hybridize to generate stable duplexes and, as a result, tend to remain in solution. The sample solution is then rinsed from the surface of the microarray, washing away any unbound-labeled DNA molecules. In other embodiments, unlabeled target sample is allowed to hybridize with the microarray first. Typically, such a target sample has been modified with a chemical moiety that will react with a second chemical moiety in subsequent steps. Then, either before or after a wash step, a solution containing the second chemical moiety bound to a label is reacted with the target on the microarray. After washing, the microarray is ready for analysis. Biotin and avidin represent an example of a pair of chemical moieties that can be utilized for such steps.
Finally, as shown in FIG. 6, the bound labeled DNA molecules are detected via optical or radiometric instrumental detection. Optical detection involves exciting labels of bound labeled DNA molecules with electromagnetic radiation of appropriate frequency and detecting fluorescent emissions from the labels, or detecting light emitted from chemiluminescent labels. When radioisotope labels are employed, radiometric detection can be used to detect the signal emitted from the hybridized features. Additional types of signals are also possible, including electrical signals generated by electrical properties of bound target molecules, magnetic properties of bound target molecules, and other such physical properties of bound target molecules that can produce a detectable signal. Optical, radiometric, or other types of instrumental detection produce an analog or digital representation of the microarray as shown in FIG. 7, with features to which labeled target molecules are hybridized similar to 702 optically or digitally differentiated from those features to which no labeled DNA molecules are bound. Features displaying positive signals in the analog or digital representation indicate the presence of DNA molecules with complementary nucleotide sequences in the original sample solution. Moreover, the signal intensity produced by a feature is generally related to the amount of labeled DNA bound to the feature, in turn related to the concentration, in the sample to which the microarray was exposed, of labeled DNA complementary to the oligonucleotide within the feature.
One, two, or more than two data subsets within a data set can be obtained from a single microarray by scanning or reading the microarray for one, two or more than two types of signals. Two or more data subsets can also be obtained by combining data from two different arrays. When optical detection is used to detect fluorescent or chemiluminescent emission from chromophore labels, a first set of signals, or data subset, may be generated by reading the microarray at a first optical wavelength, a second set of signals, or data subset, may be generated by reading the microarray at a second optical wavelength, and additional sets of signals may be generated by detection or reading the microarray at additional optical wavelengths. Different signals may be obtained from a microarray by radiometric detection of radioactive emissions at one, two, or more than two different energy levels. Target molecules may be labeled with either a first chromophore that emits light at a first wavelength, or a second chromophore that emits light at a second wavelength. Following hybridization, the microarray can be read at the first wavelength to detect target molecules, labeled with the first chromophore, hybridized to features of the microarray, and can then be read at the second wavelength to detect target molecules, labeled with the second chromophore, hybridized to the features of the microarray. In one common microarray system, the first chromophore emits light at a near infrared wavelength, and the second chromophore emits light at a yellow visible-light wavelength, although these two chromophores, and corresponding signals, are referred to as “red” and “green.” The data set obtained from reading the microarray at the red wavelength is referred to as the “red signal,” and the data set obtained from reading the microarray at the green wavelength is referred to as the “green signal.” While it is common to use one or two different chromophores, it is possible to use one, three, four, or more than four different chromophores and to read a microarray at one, three, four, or more than four wavelengths to produce one, three, four, or more than four data sets. With the use of quantum-dot dye particles, the emission is tunable by suitable engineering of the quantum-dot dye particles, and a fairly large set of such quantum-dot dye particles can be excited with a single-color, single-laser-based excitation.
Sources of background signal can inflate the signal intensities associated with certain of the features of the microarray. The background signal of a microarray may contribute systematic feature-position-related background intensity to the measured intensity data read from the microarray and may cause inaccurate determination of gene expression levels during analysis. Therefore, experimentalist, designers, and manufacturers of microarrays and microarray data processing systems have recognized a need for a reliable and efficient method and system for quantifying and removing any systematic feature-position-related background intensities within a microarray data set.